User blog:MegaSmiley/Mr. Tycoons
Mr. Tycoons is based off the user tycoons25 "Time is money. You're wasting my time and therefore making me waste money and I'm not fond of people who make me waste money" ~ Mr. Tycoons. '' '' 'Appearance' Mr. Tycoons has yellow skin aswell as wears the narukami outfit together with his purple top hat with a money sign on the front and can often be seen carrying a money bag around even tho nobody actually ever sees where he's getting them from or where he takes them too. 'Personality' Mr. Tycoons is rich which leads to him being quite arrogant as he prefers to not talk to other members because they aren't as rich as him. He also tells people to simply call him "Mr. Tycoons" as they aren't "important enough" to know his real name or to address him casualy. Mr. Tycoons also strongly lives by his usual statement of "Time is money" ''which leads to him wanting to finish anything he isn't making money from as quickly as possible which most of the times means to not even fully finish his tasks or missions. 'Backstory' While his real name might be forever secret Mr. Tycoons used to be a businessman who made his large fortune through the means of owning alot of factories. However because of his large fortune aswell as putting multiple other companies out of business and ofcourse his arrogant personality Mr. Tycoons made alot of enemies who would love to see him "disseapear". After a failed attempt at making Mr. Tycoons "disseapear" by a rival company he went into hiding eventually leading to him joining Team Dimensiona as they seemed suited enough to be his bodyguards and now helps out the team with their financial status in exchange for doing some of his errands now and then. 'Power' Mr. Tycoons is a narukami user who creates objects such as droppers & conveyors to deal with enemies and make money. '''Passive: '"Time is money" ''Mr. Tycoons has a tab open on the side of his screen displaying his bank account and how much money he has which he uses to pay for his attacks. The counter starts at 20$ (Technically 10$ since he'll have to pay 10$ at start to make more). The maximum money Mr. Tycoons can have is 1000$. When Mr. Tycoons bank account hits 0$ he goes bankrupt and dies so don't recklessly spent your money :U. Mr. Tycoons moves have no cooldown and can be used whenever you want even if you don't have the money for it but ofcourse when you hit 0$ or go negative you die. '''LMB:' "Mr. Moneybags" ''Costs 20$. Mr. Tycoons lobs a moneybag forwards dealing medium damage to enemies if the moneybag hits and upon impact will "explode" causing a small area to rain down money for 2 seconds dealing amounts of low damage to enemies standing in it aslong as they stay in it. '''RMB: '"Spend money to make money" '' Costs 10$. Mr. Tycoons creates a small tycoon infront of him consisting of a medium lenght conveyor, 1 dropper at the start of the conveyor and a money gatherer at the end. The dropper will drop a stack of money every 1.5 seconds giving Mr. Tycoons 5$. The created tycoon also has 4 extra buttons to upgrade his tycoon with. These buttons are 2 Droppers, 1 Upgrader and 1 Dropper droptime reducer. The upgrades cost money and are as follow. 1st Dropper (Costs 100$) & 2nd Dropper (Costs 200$): Both create another dropper both dropping 10$. Upgrader (Costs 500$): Creates an upgrader that doubles the worth of each money stack. (so it would be 10$ for the starter & 20$ for the bought droppers) Droptime (Costs 750$): Reduces the drop time of the droppers from 1.5 seconds to 1 second. His tycoon section is destroyed upon starting a new act or dying so he's a real pain to start up with. '''E: '"Factory assembly" ''Costs 150$. Mr. Tycoons spawns a row of 3 medium lenght conveyors infront of him aswell as a dropper at the start of each one. These droppers will drop stacks of money every 0.5 seconds for 4 seconds. Money stacks that hit enemies deal medium/large damage. The money stacks disseapear after 1 second if they hit the ground. '''R: '"Everyone wants money" '' Costs 300$. Mr. Tycoons throws a bunch of money bills forwards dealing low damage to enemies hit by it. Noobs will spawn and rush to the thrown money to get as much as they can stampeding over anyone in their way and dealing high damage to enemies. (Just imagine spamming this attack cause you make 300 in pretty much 2 seconds at max stuff) '''F: '"Business Expansion" ''Costs the same as Mr. Tycoons current maximum money he can have minus 20$ (So if his maximum is 1000$ it will cost 980$. If it's 1500$ it will cost 1480$ and etc.) Mr. Tycoons destroys his current tycoon in a large explosion dealing high damage to enemies aswell as giving himself more base health and doubleling the worth of his droppers (Starter becomes 10$ & Bought droppers become 20$. A 2nd expansion woulld make Starter 20$ & Bought 40$ and etc.) aswell as raising his maximum money by 500$. Mr. Tycoons can expand his business 3 times. 'Strenghts: - No Cooldowns - He's rich '''Weaknesses: - Slow start - Tycoon destroys with each new act - Pretty much wortheless till his 1st Business expansion. 'Trivia' - His attacks are based on tycoons which is very obvious. - His RMB creates a tycoon minigame inside a boss fighting game!? - Perfect for people who want to idle and make money instead of fighting :U Category:Blog posts